narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoko Uchiha
Kyoko Uchiha ( うちは 鏡子, Uchiha Kyoko) was a kunoichi from the Founders Era. Background Kyoko was born into the Uchiha clan with two other siblings. Kagami was her younger brother by 10 years, and Setsuna was her older brother by two years. While growing up, she wanted to become a ninja, which was looked down upon for women in her clan, at the time. Madara, her older brother figure, decided to train her alongside Izuna, of whom the latter was best friends with Kyoko. Shortly after the successful alliance of the clans largely by the help of Hashirama Senju, numerous clan meetings took place to help mediate the structure of the alliance, and define the structure of their new village-to-be. During these meetings, Kyoko met Tobirama Senju, among other second-in-commands of the major shinobi clans. Initially holding an animosity toward the man, due to her knowledge of the psychological torture performed on the Uchiha defectors by the Senju and Yamanaka, she was extremely wary and reluctant to get along with him. However, as time passed, the two formed a casual, close friendship. She was also the one who told Tobirama about the 'Curse of Hatred', which led Tobirama to further doubt Madara's capabilities of ruling their newfound village. to come Personality Kyoko was an airy individual, one who was very strongly opinionated, although not highly action-oriented. Intellectual by nature, she often questioned established ideas and traditions, and sought to learn various things from those around her. As a young adult, her goal was to become strong in order to increase her self-image and credibility amongst her male peers. She despised appearing weak, although she did not judge others for appearing so, and was very careful in voicing her opinions. Analytical and intensely curious, she was slow to come to conclusions, but receptive to most ideas and concepts. Although very warm-hearted, she could appear to be closed off. This stems from some minor, but deep-seated feelings of inadequacy, for reasons currently unknown. Always giving people the benefit of the doubt, she takes everything she's told by her superiors very seriously, and sometimes forgets the hidden meanings behind words, as she is so focused on the tangible. However, when it comes to her peers and those under her, she is very good at picking them apart and understanding peoples' motives. Appearance Kyoko wore dark blue clothing similar to the mens' clothing of her clan, but wore distinct, heavy chainmail armor underneath, over her torso, as well as the standard shinobi sandals of her clan. She had shoulder-length, dark brown hair, tan skin, and amber-colored eyes. On her upper right arm, she wore a thick band emblazoned with the Uchiha crest, and her short sleeve rolled up. Abilities She specializes in weapons, and earth, lightning, and fire-based jutsu. Her jutsu are not as advanced as could be; she has potential, but her becoming a ninja at a later age than most has hindered her capacity to measure up to her peers. Nonetheless, Madara holds faith in her ablities - he was the one who trained her alongside Izuna, after all. Kekkei Genkai As one of the very few women in her clan to do so, she developed a Sharingan while in her mid-teens, a fact she has kept secret from everyone in her family, aside from Madara and Izuna. It was rare for a Sharingan to appear in any member of the Uchiha clan, but especially rare for the women, who were not shinobi. Status Part II to come Trivia * "Kyoko" ( 鏡子) means "mirror" in Japanese, just like her little brother's name, "Kagami". * When she has free time, she likes to sit in the forest and think about the future of the village. * Winter is her second-favorite season, after autumn. * Kyoko is always up for a challenge, and willing to spar with anyone in order to gain information about her peers and simultaneously improve her technique. * She has a secret fear of fish. As she finds it too embarassing to reveal, no one has learned this yet, aside from her elder brother, Setsuna. * She has a knack for coming up with solutions to difficult problems, while much of the time skilfully including the emotions and feelings of others in her formula for efficiency. to come Reference FF.net DeviantART Category:DRAFT